


An Image of You

by keijjis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Car Accidents, Character Death, Death, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijjis/pseuds/keijjis
Summary: That memory.. That moment ... was the happiest.. it existed.Thank you, Koutarou. You gave me happiness with An Image of You.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 11





	An Image of You

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at like 2am and like hi it’s also my first time posting here 
> 
> i came back on writing after a long time of writer’s block.
> 
> tw // mentions of death

“ _ Akaashiiii _ .” 

I opened my eyes to see Bokuto blocking the sunlight that I indulged myself in. 

“ **See**!? You’re awake after all!” Bokuto beamed. 

I sat back up, adjusting to the light. We were sitting at our yard, it was almost 2 in the afternoon. We took a break from painting the house. The color was a bit too bright for my liking, but Bokuto seemed happy when we bought the paint, so I guess that worked out.

“You’ve been ignoring me for the past 15 minutes! Why won’t you answer my questions!?” I rolled my eyes at the now sulking man beside me, wiping the sweat off my forehead. It was a hot, summer day. Perfect for going for a swim, but with the two of us who just moved, i’m pretty sure we won’t be getting in a pool soon.

“Sorry, Bokuto-san.”

“ _Oya_? Didn’t I tell you to stop calling me by my last name? We’re already married!” He whined,

“You were the one who’s calling me by my last name earlier.”

“ Eh ?  _Your_ last name? Don’t you mean our? I can’t believe that  this  is your way of divorcing me.” Bokuto pouted, his hair going down the same way his mood did. I smiled at this. Right. We’re married now. We’re not in high school anymore. 

I patted his head, “Sorry, Koutarou.”

His mood rose back up: eyes glimmering, a grin spreading on his face. I felt my heart plummet, my eyes softened. Just this... this sight.. is enough for me. 

“All is forgiven, Keiji!” Bokuto beamed, as he went in and hugged my figure. But before I could hug him back, he pulled away, the glimmer in his round eyes never leaving. It was so full of life, how I wished that it stayed there forever.

“The questions! Keiji! You gotta answer!” I hummed, fanning myself, as if to tell him to continue. Bokuto stood up,

“Do you think the color is too bright? Should we consider changing it to a pastel? But then it might look a bit too bland for a couple like us—“ Bokuto gasped, cutting hisself off. I looked to see him leaning in the cooler we had out here in the yard.

“Keiji! We don’t have any popsicles left! Oh! By the way, remember when I didn’t know how to spell concern? I was so dumb..!” He went on and on about every little thing he had back then, and I knew there was no stopping to it if he was like this. I’m okay with this though. I like listening to his voice, despite it being loud and making him seem obnoxious. I stood back up and picked up a roller, dipped it in paint and continued where we left off.

“ _ Keijiii _ , where did you hide the big can of biscuits? I saw it in the car when we were putting the boxes in,” Bokuto clinged, sneaking his arms to my waist. 

I continued to paint, “Big can of biscuits?”

Bokuto leaned his head on my shoulder as he hummed, “Yeah! The can looked really old though...”

I stopped painting and put the roller down, “Let’s call it a day, then.” 

“Eh? But isn’t it still 2pm?” He rose his head off my shoulder,

“Don’t you want to see what’s inside the big can?”

“Yes!” Bokuto cheered as he sprinted inside the house. I took a look around, the yard was messy. Did he sprint inside to get away with cleaning this? 

“You know you won’t find the can without me, Koutarou, so you better help me clean this up!”

“Keiji! Are those still edible? Can I still eat some!?” Bokuto excitedly asked as I brought the can in. We’re now settled in the living room, 

“It depends on whether you eat memories.”

“Huh?” Bokuto tilted his head as I put the can down the floor. I gestured Bokuto to open it himself, to which he obliged. The can revealed it to be half full of pictures, and some paper, to which I assume are the poems I wrote in middle school.

“Waah! This is when we first won against Kuroo! Oh and this is our first team picture with you! You were just a first year, then. You looked adorable!” Bokuto beamed, scattering the contents on the floor.

“Yes, you mispronounced my name before.”

“Well, second-year Bokuto! Guess what!? The guy’s last name you mispronounced before is yours now too!” He cackled, while seemingly talking to a photo of himself from back then.

“Koutarou, that’s your third year photo.”

“Ah! Really!? Well, this is the only picture I found. Keiji, why don’t you have pictures of me in this can?” Bokuto sulked, putting his photo down. 

“Your pictures are all up in the bedroom.”

“Well... Still!”

I chuckled then hugged him, “Kou, your pictures are worth putting up on the wall for me to admire. They don’t deserve to pick up dust in a can.”

His figure straightened up as he hugged my figure back, “Well.. Okay, then! You are forgiven!”

Bokuto rummaged through the floor, picking a piece of paper up,

”Oh! Poem?”

I took a peek at the paper. Wait a minute, this isn’t from middle school—

“ _Your eyes shined, as if a glimmer of hope,_

_ I glanced at you to see that it spoke, _

_ ”We are the protagonists of the world.” _

_That’s when I knew I loved you, Kou_.”

Bokuto awed, his eyes getting teary, “Keiji! I didn’t know!”

Right. That is _not_ from middle school. 

I pulled away from the embrace with a fond look, “I’ll prepare dinner, Kuroo’s coming over.”

He nodded, then proceeded to look at the pictures with that innocent smile of his, as he wiped the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. I softened at this sight, mentally taking a picture then keeping it in my mind forever.

I stood up and went to the kitchen, opening the refrigerator just to see some leftovers and no new grocery. Huh? Let’s find something canned then.

I opened the pantry to see it almost empty. Only a few peas, some canned tuna, and a sealed... What is this? Uh, some green substance sealed in a ziplock.

I guess we’ve been too busy painting the house to buy groceries. I took out two canned tuna, taking out the can opener. I opened it and put the contents in a pan, i’ll just heat it for a few minutes then it’s ready.

I hear the door, opening then closing. Huh? Kuroo’s early.

“Kuroo.”

“Akaashi, it’s been a while.”

“Yes, you’re quite early, watch the tuna and I’ll call for Koutarou.”

Before he could say anything else, I went out of the room and went in the living room. Huh. It’s empty. He might’ve went in our bedroom. I went upstairs,

“Koutarou?” I stopped at the door of our bedroom, knocking at the door. 

“Koutarou, it’s almost time for dinner.” I repeated, knocking more. I see Kuroo walking towards me.

“Koutarou?”

Kuroo called out my name, I kept knocking.

“Bokuto’s gone.”

“Hah? No, he’s not. He’s at the other side of this door.”

I continued on calling his name out and knocking, “Koutarou, please come on out now. The food will go cold.”

Kuroo caught my hand, refraining me from knocking,

“Bokuto’s gone, Akaashi. Three years ago. You were with him in that car crash.”

Kuroo opened the door to show an empty room. My heart dropped. No signs of Bokuto. 

“What?”

“Bokuto is dead, remember? He forgot to put his seatbelt on and plummeted into the windshield, and you, with a shard of glass in your eye that explains why your vision is impaired.”

“My eye...” I walked in the room and infront of the mirror. My left eye has no more hue. No color. Dead. Like Bokuto...

“Then why was he in our living room earlier?”

Kuroo stood behind me and patted my back for comfort, “You might’ve been hallucinating, Akaashi. Doc did say something about that..”

A hallucination... right.. my mind keeps replaying during that time, that day, the hours before the accident. I keep forgetting because the mind only wants to relive the moments where I am the happiest, when I felt safe, when I mentally took a picture of that moment with Bokuto. Memories... I remember Bokuto once saying,

“It’s a matter of whether “that moment” exists for you or not.”

That memory..  That moment ... was the happiest.. it existed. 

Thank you, Koutarou. You gave me happiness with  _An Image of You._

Days when I lost sight,

You were there to be my guide.

As darkness consumed the nights,

You were there as my light.

It’s time to say goodbye,

I’m grateful for you, my knight.

But worry not, Kou, 

An Image of You will always be on my mind.

Rightfully Yours, 

Akaashi Keiji

**Author's Note:**

> it’s light angst, it’s not rlly supposed to make u cry a whole lot but like it’s just sad, yk? oh well, i wasn’t really good w angst to begin w.


End file.
